sunny days
by visionary dreams
Summary: CRACK. Oneshot. Naruto and Sasuke learn the hard way not to question Sakura's sexuality. –Team 7


**disclaimer: **no, i do not own naruto.

**notes:** OKAY. so in this oneshot just pretend the fourth shinobi world war is over and life in konoha is restore and sasuke is back and they're all just good and full of team 7 goodness! okay?! okay. anyway, please **review** (: i want to know your thoughts people! so, review, review, review!

...

..

.

**sunny days**  
_visionary dreams_

...

..

.

"She's so strong—"

"Aa."

"Her and Ino-chan _are _pretty close."

"Aa...?"

"Sakura-chan never wears dresses—"

"Hn."

"Or makeup!"

Cue the tall, sun-kissed tan skin, blonde hanging upside down on a tree limp, arms failing as he talked, watching Sakura train not too far from him and Sasuke.

The Uchiha was on the ground, his back against the thick tree, sharpening his kunai's.

"She's never gone a date!" Naruto continued. "AND SHE'S NEVER ACCEPTED MY PROPOSAL THAT WE SHOULD ELOPE TO THE WONDERFUL MOUNTAINS AND HAVE MY BABIES!"

At this, Sasuke looked up and threw a kunai at Naruto, nearly missing his ear and causing the blonde to flail some more and end up on the ground next to his feet.

_Good_, Sasuke thought smugly, _that's where the dobe belonged._

Naruto groaned and spat out dirt.

"OW TEME, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR. I AM THE _HOKAGE_, I WILL CHARGE YOU WITH HARMING A POLITICAL FIGURE!"

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes at the empty threat. Hokage or not, Naruto was still always going to be Naruto. He then kicked him in the ribs with his foot.

"Shut up, dumbass. You're loud."

"I AM NOT LOUD SASUKE-TEME. JUST BECAUSE I AM CONCERNED THAT OUR DEAR CHERRY BLOSSOM SAKURA-CHAN LIKES WOMEN, DOES NOT MEAN I'M LOUD."

At this, Sakura turned around and punched the ground with her inhuman strength, making the ground break and crackle.

"_What_," she hissed, her narrowing her apple green eyes towards Naruto, "Did you _say_."

Naruto gulped, pulling at his orange collar, "That you are a beautiful cherry blossom, Sakura-chan!" he grinned cheekily, giving her two thumbs up.

It was a beautiful day in Konoha and one of the rare days that Team 7 found time in their busy life's to train and hangout with each other. It had been a long time coming, but after many years and many hardships, they were finally semi-normal again. Not that they were normal in the first place anyway.

However, as Sakura's expression turned deadly and her left eye started twitching, Naruto knew he had pressed the wrong buttons.

He inched back slowly.

"You liar," she hissed again, pointing at the blonde.

Behind him, Sasuke still sat on the ground, watching the scene in front of him. If he was lucky, Sakura will have beat Naruto to pulp. And when Naruto hurts, that's was a good day for Sasuke. He smirked slightly, watching Naruto turn frantic, looking every direction for a way to escape.

"Look, Sakura-chan!" Naruto threw up his hands in front of him, realization pouring through his pores,"It's _okay_!" he finally exclaimed, grinning. He knew why his Sakura-chan was getting so mad. It was because she thought him and Sasuke-teme wouldn't accept her!

_Well_, Naruto thought to himself, _that had to be the silliest thing he had heard all that! They would never not like Sakura-chan!_

Sakura narrowed her eyes into slits, pulling up her black glove on her hand, and then cracking her knuckles loudly.

"Me and Sasuke-teme," Naruto continued, dumbly, "Will _always _accept you!" The idiot then moved forward, and took Sakura's face into his tan hands, squishing her cheeks. She swatted at him wildly, but he ignored her.

"You are our bestfriend! The other one-third to Team 7!" he shouted, wrapping her up into a bear hug, "And it is okay if you're lesbian and like women! We already figured out you and Ino-chan had a thing going on! Now, stop getting so angry and we can all just move on with our life's and you will be able to stop living a lie!"

Sasuke then twitched, _We?_ he thought, _Yeah right._

Sakura had no words as her face turned red with anger, and she calmly asked Naruto to sit her down. With one look at the stupid grinning blonde she called her bestfriend/teammate/idiot/Hokage, she smiled a very sick, fake sugar-coated smile, and pulled back her fist and upper-cutted Naruto right in the jaw, sending the blonde flying across the field.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNNN!"

She then turned to Sasuke, who glared back at her.

"I had nothing to do with this," The last remaining Uchiha said, but Sakura hauled him up to his feet by his collar.

"Un-hand me, Sakura," Sasuke threaten, narrowing his eyes, trying to get her hands off of him. But damnnit, Sakura was _too _strong.

"Anything that idiot does, you do too!" and with that, Sakura kissed Sasuke fully on the lips, before punching him and sending him flying across the field right next to Naruto.

"There, and _I AM NOT GAY_!"

Sakura then proceeded to stalk off of Team 7's training ground, running a dirty hand through her short, bubblegum pink hair, cursing under her breath the whole way.

"Stupid boys, Stupid Naruto, Stupid Sasuke, Idiots," she muttered, and from across the field laid to very beat up boys of team 7.

"Aaragh," Naruto groaned, sitting up, holding his jaw.

Sasuke, still in mid-shock from Sakura's kissed, punched Naruto hard in the shoulder.

"Dumbass."

"OW. SASUKE-TEME, I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS."

"Bring it _dobe_."

The boys then lunged at each other, wrestling and destroying up the rest of the training ground.

All in all, a normal day for Team 7.


End file.
